


Check the clock

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You decide to challenge Charlie’s abilities on the bed. The results are a win-win.





	Check the clock

“Well, I’m sure I can make myself cum as easy as you do it,” you rolled your eyes and Charlie’s head turned to you with a surprised look.

“Beg your pardon?” he fully turned his body to you.

You were sat on the bed while he changed from his day clothes to go to bed, and he’d just interrupted his activity to stare at you.

“I’ve done it in seven minutes alone once,” you continued teasing, grinning, looking for the memory of the last time you took matters into your own hands. It wasn’t very recently. “It’s my personal record.”

Your boyfriend had been busy lately, and you were very – very - annoyed by the lack of attention directed towards you.

You barely saw Charlie moving towards you, but he was there in a second, pulling you into his arms and kissing you as hard and it could get.

You moaned. You were already slightly horny - you had spent the latest hour talking about sex over dinner and teasing him endlessly. He had actually resited your strategy pretty well so far.

“You’ve been taunting me the whole night,” Charlie moved his hands to your clothes, pulling your sleeping shirt up to reveal your naked torso, and quickly moved his hand to pull on your nipple harshly, erupting a moan from your lips. “You wanna see who does this better? I’m gonna show you who does it better.”

He almost ripped your shorts out of your body, pushing you onto the bed and positioning himself between your legs, and you moaned with the vision of his shaggy red hair lied on your skin.

“Check the clock,” he whispered, only loud enough for you to hear.

When he put his mouth on you, you knew you were lost. His fingers, his tongue and his humming against your folds were too much, and you came with a long loud moan, clenching your thighs around his head and buckling your hips like crazy.

When Charlie pulled away, you bitch-faced his wet smirk before throwing your head back.

“Five minutes and 57 seconds,” he said after looking at his watch. “You got anything else to say?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
